Zeng Zi
is a member of the Department of Ethics under Confucius. Zi Gong is trying to convince him to join the sub division of the Department of Ethics led by Yan Hui, the Philosophy Team. After Sima Qian, the adapter, Ban Chao, and Ban Zhao escaped from Illusionary Hell after being unjustly arrested, they run into Zeng Zi and Zi Gong. After hearing their story, Zeng Zi and Zi Gong take them to the Department of Ethics to see Confucius, who decides to shelter them. After a few days, Zeng Zi interrupts their discussion on what to do next to tell them that the Department of Ethics' main office was under siege by the Sages of Justice, and that Confucius had been removed as director. He also says that her last orders were for him and Zi Gong to help them escape, so they start heading to another facility belonging to the Department of Ethics where they run into Huainanzi. Huainanzi was a grad student from the Department of Heavenly Principles, and tried to stop them in order to gain recognition to be accepted into the Sages of Justice. Zeng Zi manages to fend him off, while Sima Qian explains their situation and Zi Gong convinces him that it would be better for him to fight the Four Perils instead of their minions, especially since they aren't minions to begin with. Afterwards, they escort the group to the facility, which turned out to be Xun Zi's residence. The group gets information about Zhuang Zi, and leaves while Xun Zi, Zeng Zi, and Zi Gong go to assist Confucius. After Sima Qian and the others deal with Hui Shi and Zhuang Zi disappearing, they receive a call from Xun Zi, who tells them about Han Fei's whereabouts since that is their only lead. She sends Zeng Zi to escort them back to Taixue and the Department of Heavenly Principles, while also looking for Yan Hui and Zi Lu, who had gone missing during the escape from the Department of Ethics. Zeng Zi has trouble finding a ship due to the rumors of many ships sinking in the area, but after showing a token from Zi Gong's company, he manages to acquire a boat for the group that shortly gets shipwrecked once they get near an island. There the group finds Yan Hui and Zi Lu, and after some incidents they are saved from the island by Mo Zi and the Ink Army, who were in the area investigating the shipwrecks. Zeng Zi and the other members of the Department of Ethics thank Mo Zi for helping, and head back to Xun Zi's residence to plan how to help Confucius and Mencius. Background Quest Appearances * Endless Escape Routes * Breakout and Pursuit (Story only) * A Human Conflict (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters- * The Truth of No Man's Paradise * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia